The Yellow Scarf Chronicles: Post Mortem
by alethedinosaur
Summary: This is the aftermath of the death of a legacy. The death of Noella's grandmother, Luna Scamander, has shaken Noella much more than she would ever admit. Can Gilderon Potter help her recover while he tries to figure out what is trying to communicate to the New Marauder's from the grave? Is it as innocent as a message form beyond? Or is it much more sinister? Rated T.


**Disclamer: I am not J.K. Rowling. And if I did try to claim I was here, there would be nothing left of me for the lawyers to pick at. **

**AN: Sorry about the delay! I moved so I had trouble finding time to write. I also apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but I can assure you that the next will be significantly longer. **

* * *

****Chapter 1 - The Day After the Funeral

The sun continued to beat down on the earth. Almost like the whole world wanted everyone to smile through the pain of a great woman's death. So they did.

He was lying down on an inflated rubber device, lazily paddling the chlorinated water below. He had been day dreaming, with his hazel eyes focusing on no particular location. His moment of peace was interrupted when he suddenly found himself submerged underwater. Moving his arms and legs wildly, he returned to surface and took in a deep breath. While rubbing the top of his head, he glared at the cause of his disturbance. At the edge of a well manicured path to the pool, stood his raven haired friend, smirking at him with a baroque style mansion as her background. He glared at her as he rubbed the top of his head, his short unruly hair continuing to stick up regardless of what the laws of physics dictated.

"Really Kami?" he yelled at her as a volleyball comically passed by him.

"Shut it Gilly. Thomas and Noella are here so you best be getting off your fat ass!" The petite girl in a less that decent bathing suit yelled at him in an American accent.

He continued to glare at her as he swam across the pool and got out. When he passed by her, practically running to the inside of the mansion, he yelled at her to not call her that. There was no proper nickname for Gilderon. Merlin did he absolutely despise his father at times. Not only was the name a bit old fashioned, there was no way to make a cool nickname for that name. He tried. Though it could have been worse. His brother's name was Rosencrantz! Apparently after some bloke in a muggle play. And not the hero either. The guy didn't even die on stage. Gilderon's mental rant was broken at the sound of a beautiful sound. The voice of Kami's mother. "Hello dear, they are waiting in the living room. The one with the big TV." She was smiling at him, with that exotic accent. Beautiful face. Fit body.

Once again he was snapped out of his thoughts for the third time this day. Only this time it was the pain left behind from Kami's hand passing through his head. "Camilla! Play nice!" He heard the beautiful mother yell as he followed Kami into the one of the many living rooms. Whilst he rubbed the back of his head. He really needed to focus more when he was in the same general vicinity as that psychopath. The pair walked into the large modern living room and he saw her again. Noella sat next to the blond Lupin, looking completely comfortable in the muggle surroundings. He smiled at her, and opened his mouth to speak. But no words were coming out of his mouth. Why weren't they coming out? She stood up with a beautiful smile and began to fidget with the scarf in her hands. "Hey" he said, with a shaky voice.

"Hey" she responded to him, smiling softly at him.

"Barbie and Noella, I would like to welcome you to my modest home!" Kami said loudly, interrupting their hellos. If that wasn't bad enough, she was waving her hands around, almost hitting him for the third time that day.

"Modest compared to that outfit you have on, that's for sure." Kenneth replied with a dry tone at her welcome.

Silence filled the room instantly. He looked over at Noella, to make slightly-more-comfortable-than-this eye contact. She looked at him with eyes that did not believe what was happening in front of her. It was a normal reaction that did not fit her.

"What. Did. You. Say." Kami commanded, not asked.

"Well I'm just saying that that outfit is a bit unnecessary. Voicing what everybody else in this room was thinking." Thomas Lupin said apathetically as he looked at her angrily.

Her whole face turned bright red with absolute fury; he really wished he was not there that exact moment. It was never, ever, a good thing to get on Kami's bad side, but no. Apparently the last three years have completely passed over his thick head. The whoomping willow incident, the other owlery incident, the giant squid case, and ten hospitalizations at her hands. All that had taught Thomas jack about messing with her. "OH WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM YOU FOWL S.O.B.!" he flinched at her shouting and moved out to the doorway to get far enough to not be in her crossfire, but close enough to prevent murder. Noella moved up closer to him and stood next to him, also wanting to avoid the fight and/or possible injuries.

"Are they always like this?" she said looking past him.

"No, but too often for anyone's liking. Or safety for the matter." He smiled at her, beaming even through the terrible shouting. And that's how it remained for the majority of the summer. They were either at his house in Godrics hollow, Thomas's seashell cottage, Kami's mansion, or out in town. He and Noella talked about everything while Thomas and Kami argued about everything, and they all caused hell wherever they went. It was one of those times that lasted forever, something you never wanted to end. That even a trip to Diagon Alley seemed to put a damper on the endless pattern of that summer.

* * *

**AN 1: Expect the next chapter to be up by Wednesday. I will do my best to make it this time.**

**AN 2: Here is a short bio and description from each of the OC's.**

**Gilderon Potter is to be the exact physical clone of James Potter, but with perfect vision. He is the son of James Sirius Potter and an unnamed red head. Rosencrantz (hehe could not help myself) is a right o ginger with poor vision and glasses, though he is more handsome than Gilderon. **

**Thomas Remus Lupin is a metamorphagus with little control over his powers. In this case means it takes a lot for him to transform but he does not do it with ease. He also does not morph randomly. He is a beautiful man. I mean really really ridiculously good looking. He is blond with blue eyes, a beautiful jaw line and an eight veela. He is the only son of Teddy and Victorie's first born son. Who married a girl who was also an eight veela. **

**Camila Rosario Black, who will be mostly referred to as "Kami". She was born in America to a beautiful Mexican woman and a Caucasian (former) lawyer. Her family moved to London when she was eight due to family problems. She is short, with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and an olive complexion.**

**Noella Loovegood Scamander, for those of you who have not read the separate prologue one-shot, is the carbon copy of Luna. She is odd, spacey, intelligent, and magnificent, much like her grandmother. She is the only child of Lysander and a blond Anthropologist.**


End file.
